1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an antenna structure, and especially relates to an antenna structure reducing interference from user's human body and a wireless communication device employing the antenna structure.
2. Description of Related Art
An antenna is used for transceiving wireless signals for a wireless communication device, such as a mobile phone or a personal digital assistant. When the wireless communication device is being operated manually, such as sending SMS, talking via the phone, or surfing the internet, the antenna performance may be interfered by the manual operator, such as reducing an intensity of receiving signals. Some wireless communication device will add an antenna gain structure with large size to improve receiving signals ability. However, the added antenna structure costs more and needs larger space for mounting. Thus, there are still improvements needed in the art for limiting the antenna size and reducing interference from the use's human body.